Quelques coquillages et trois grains de sable
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Pour Scotty.C. Joyeux anniversaire !] Une plage, un cabanon, une danseuse et une magicienne. Yuri.


Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu vois, tu me feras toujours écrire sur des ships bizarres et complètement incompréhensibles (mais quelque part, j'aime ça ! :3). Mais, on ne se refait pas, HenryxOlivia et M!RobinxTharja seront toujours les meilleurs d'Awakening éè

* * *

Olivia, par jeu, enfonça ses orteils dans le sable chaud et les remua. Elle attendait au bord de l'eau depuis une heure environ et commençait à se lasser. La mer était très belle, le ciel d'une pureté éblouissante, les coquillages qui parsemaient le sable doré étaient vraiment ravissants et elle adorait les embruns sur son visage, le vent dans ses cheveux et le cri lointain des mouettes. Mais contempler ces merveilles toute seule n'était pas très amusant, surtout en considérant le fait qu'elle était venue accompagnée, et que par conséquent elle ne devrait pas être seule à se traîner sur cette plage. Sa décision prise, la danseuse ôta son petit pied du sable chaud, secoua les grains qui s'accrochaient à ses orteils et chaussa sa sandale de plage. Puis, se répétant mentalement les arguments qu'elle allait énoncer, elle rebroussa chemin vers les cabanons de plage qui s'alignaient sous les palmiers, plus loin en hauteur.

A l'intérieur des cabanes, il faisait bon. Enfin, il était censé faire bon, mais celle dans laquelle elle passa la tête était aussi fraiche que l'intérieur d'une grotte. Il y régnait également, en lieu et place d'une odeur riche d'embruns et de sel marin, un parfum assez curieux, mélange de plantes bizarres, métal rouillé et fumées à la senteur indéterminée, au demeurant fort désagréable. Olivia plissa le nez mais, fronçant les yeux pour s'acclimater à la pénombre de la cabane, elle décida de ne pas se laisser décourager.

"Tharja ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là-dedans ? appela-t-elle joyeusement. Nous étions censées nous promener...

-Un peu de patience, mon amour, répliqua la magicienne depuis le fond de la pièce. Je suis en train de mettre au point un nouveau sort qui devrait nous aider à renforcer nos défenses lors des batailles à venir.

-Ne pourrions-nous pas oublier ces fichus combats pendant quelques jours ? protesta la danseuse en rougissant de sa puérilité. Nous sommes à la plage, dans un lieu paradisiaque, nous avons vraiment mérité de nous détendre... Pourquoi continuer à se focaliser sur les batailles à venir au lieu d'aller ramasser des coquillages et de faire des châteaux de sable ?

-Des châteaux de sable ? marmonna Tharja, dont les yeux disparurent immédiatement sous sa frange de cheveux noirs. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être très versée dans cet... _art_."

Olivia sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes de déception, mais elle les retint. Elle savait que Tharja occupait la majeure partie de son temps à confectionner des sorts, tester des potions et traquer Luzbelle à travers le camp, et elle s'était accommodée à tout ça. Elle était partie à la cueillette aux plantes bizarres dans des endroits totalement inaccessibles, elle était restée dans la tente de la magicienne, une pince à linge sur le nez, pendant qu'elle préparait ses breuvages, elle l'avait aidée à dresser l'emploi du temps, seconde par seconde, de Luzbelle. Elle avait fait tout cela car elle aimait cette femme, mais elle avait naïvement espéré que cet interlude estival serait enfin l'occasion de vaquer à des occupations normales, rien que toutes les deux... Luzbelle n'était pas là, mais les sortilèges, eux, continuaient de capter toute l'attention de sa petite amie, et à part jeter toutes ses plantes bizarres à la poubelle, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait y faire. C'était... terriblement blessant. Sans un mot de plus, Olivia ressortit à toute vitesse du cabanon.

Elle marcha longuement dans le sable chaud, remplissant ses sandales de poussière dorée. Il y avait de magnifiques coquillages au bord de l'eau, elle aurait tant aimé les ramasser avec Tharja. Attristée, Olivia ôta du sable une belle conque blanche aux reflets crèmes et la tourna entre ses doigts. Elle scintillait dans la lueur du soleil, et soudain la danseuse eut une idée. Si Tharja refusait de sortir du cabanon, elle trouverait bien un moyen de l'attirer à l'extérieur. Ses connaissances de la sorcellerie s'étaient améliorées depuis sa liaison avec la magicienne, et elle avait appris que certains coquillages possédaient des propriétés fort recherchées en magie. Si elle lui confectionnait un collier, elle était certaine que sa petite amie commencerait par les étudier pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait en tirer. En plus d'apprécier l'attention, ça lui prouverait que ses activités et celles d'Olivia n'était pas incompatibles, et peut-être qu'elle accepterait de sortir un peu. La danseuse ignorait dans quelle mesure la construction de châteaux de sable pouvait d'être qu'une quelconque utilité à une magicienne, mais elle se promit de trouver.

Olivia passa donc une partie de l'après-midi à ramasser sur la plage les plus beaux coquillages qu'elle put trouver, avant de s'échiner, au moyen d'un canif et d'un morceau de liane, à en faire un collier et deux bracelets. Etant très peu habile de ses mains, et les conques s'avérant être d'une dureté incroyable, elle dut courir à l'autre bout de la jetée pour demander à Henry de l'aider. Sans se départir de son sourire joyeux, le jeune homme l'aida et, enchantée de l'effet produit, Olivia l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Elle se précipita ensuite vers leur cabanon pour montrer son cadeau à Tharja, tandis que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel.

Malheureusement, arrivée à proximité de leur cabane, elle dérapa dans le sable, perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra à plat ventre. Avant qu'elle ait pu fermer les yeux, trois grains de sable se glissèrent sous ses paupières et lui brûlèrent la rétine. La danseuse poussa un cri de douleur et s'assit en vacillant, les deux mains pressées sur ses yeux, incapable de les ouvrir tant elle avait mal. Dans sa chute, elle n'avait pas lâché les bijoux en coquillage, et ils restèrent suspendus à ses doigts. Elle allait tenter de se relever en tremblant quand une voix retentit près d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tombée ?

-J'ai du sable dans les yeux, gémit la danseuse, ça brûle !

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça."

Tharja se rapprocha dans le sable et souleva sa petite amie dans ses bras. Elle la porta dans la fraicheur et la pénombre du cabanon et, une fois à l'intérieur, elle la déposa sur une natte de feuilles de palmiers tressées. Elle fouilla dans ses potions et en sortit un petit flacon d'élixir, puis alla prendre place derrière Olivia, qui avait toujours les paupières hermétiquement fermées, et cala sa tête sur ses cuisses. A l'aide de petites caresses sous les yeux, elle parvint à lui faire entrouvrir les paupières et glissa quelques gouttes de sa potion dans les iris bruns tout rouges. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, la douleur se résorba, puis disparut. Un peu embarrassée, Olivia voulut se redresser, mais Tharja garda sa tête sur ses cuisses.

"Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? minauda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement inquiétante.

-Je..., balbutia Oliva en rougissant.

-Qu'est-que c'est que ça ? enchaina Tharja en apercevant les bijoux de coquillages entortillés autour des doigts de son amie.

-Oh... c'est pour toi, bafouilla cette dernière en lui tendant le collier et les bracelets. J'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient peut-être te servir pour..."

A sa grande surprise, Tharja, après les avoir examinés longuement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les passa à son cou et à ses poignets.

"Tu... Ils ne te seraient d'aucune utilité pour préparer l'une des tes potions ? demanda Olivia, chagrinée.

-Si, la plupart me seraient même très précieux, répondit la magicienne avec un étonnement certain. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de jeter ces coquillages dans mes potions.

-Mais... pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui me les as offerts ! Ce sont des bijoux sacrés à mes yeux, désormais."

Olivia rougit. Les doigts de Tharja commencèrent à s'entortiller dans ses cheveux rose, accentuant encore la coloration de ses joues. Ce que sa petite amie venait de dire lui transportait le coeur de joie.

"Si je passe autant de temps sur ces sortilèges, ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas passer du temps avec toi, ajouta rapidement la magicienne. J'essaie simplement de te protéger.

-Me protéger ?

-Oui. Il faut que je devienne encore plus maléfique pour empêcher ces gens de t'enlever à moi.

-Oh, Tharja..."

Un délicieux frisson de bonheur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Olivia sourit. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et leva les mains pour prendre le visage de Tharja, puis l'inclina en avant pour l'embrasser.

"Merci, murmura-t-elle. Et je jure que je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à toi non plus !

-Bien sûr, puisque nous sommes à jamais liées par le destin ! ricana Tharja, mais elle l'embrassa quand même."

De toute la soirée, elles ne quittèrent pas le cabanon. Les dieux seuls savent ce qu'elles y firent.


End file.
